Episode 8799 (21st December 2015)
Plot Tracy doesn't know how to respond to Rob. She stalls by reminding him that he confessed to killing Tina and that everyone back home will know his release is a miscarriage of justice. When he presses her for an answer, she suddenly remembers Amy's concert and dashes away. The Barlows return early from the concert; Amy got stage fright and refused to play. Hope is put on a drip. David asks Eva out for a drink in front of Kylie to show that he now considers himself single. Tracy arrives home and says the bus broke down. Steve has called Michelle and told her he won't be home for Christmas as Andy has broken his leg. Kate and Aidan take delivery of a ping-pong table and tell Johnny they've entered the factory into a tournament against O'Driscolls. Anna and Kevin arrive at the bistro for their dates with Glen and Joanne. Robert thinks Tracy forgot about Amy's concert, causing her to row with him. When Leanne tells them off, Tracy has a go at her and is livid when Robert defends Leanne. Anna doesn't enjoy her date as dour Glen is still in love with his ex-wife. Kevin has a better time with chatterbox Joanne, despite initial nervousness on her part. Tracy calls Rob and tells him she'll be there for him when he gets out. Rob reveals to his cellmate Ian Rigby that he's lying to Tracy and plans to involve Robert in his scheme. Fiz is resigned to Hope being in hospital over Christmas, meaning she'll miss the street being turned into Lapland. Rob keeps calling No.1 until Robert answers. Kevin agrees to a second date with Joanne and the pair share a kiss, while Anna is glad to get away from Glen. Finally getting hold of Robert, Rob introduces himself and says he has information regarding Tracy. He tells him to expect a visiting order at the bistro and not to say anything to Tracy. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin *Glen - Joe Tucker *Joanne - Martha Cope *Ian Rigby - Carl Rice Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Highfield Prison - Rob's cell and visiting suite *Ladybird Children's Hospital - Corridor Notes *Nigel, a taxi driver, is uncredited despite having lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy feeds Robert a pack of lies when she returns from prison; Aidan and Kate prepare the Underworld staff for a ping-pong tournament; and Eva is embarrassed when David makes a pass at her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,890,000 viewers (23rd place). Category:2015 episodes